


Marvel Prompts

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tumblr Prompts for Marvel!





	Marvel Prompts

“I promise I can explain everything.” Peter shifted from foot to foot, looking down at himself. His clothes looked like they had been through a fire, and in a sense, they had been. MJ stared at him, eyes wide, the most emotion he had seen from her in awhile, and he could physically see her putting the pieces of who he was together. “There was… a lab… accident up in the tower…”


End file.
